


Vesemir's Sword Brings all the Boys to the Yard

by AC-DD (anarchycox)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Care giving, Geralt and Eskel are fifteenish, M/M, Nudity, Praise Kink, Vesemir POV, Vesemir never actually touches them sexually, all the boys crush on vesemir, first crushes, he vocally gets them off, minor geralt/eskel, vesemir and his pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/AC-DD
Summary: It never fails, he gets a new crop of pups to teach, and the crushes begin. Mutagen enhanced hormones made those first few months with the pups exhausting for Vesemir. Why the young ones always developed a crush on him, he'd never know. But they always seem to get over it eventually. This crop though is taking a little longer.And Eskel and Geralt even longer.Kinktober day 9: Praise kink
Relationships: Eskel & Vesemir (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir
Comments: 54
Kudos: 137
Collections: The Witcher Alternate Universes, Witcher Kinktober Ring





	Vesemir's Sword Brings all the Boys to the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this with the underage warning because lots of boys coming from just being around their epic crush Vesemir and Vesemir knowingly praises Eskel and Geralt to an orgasm. But Vesemir never fucks either of them in this fic.

Vesemir sighed. It had begun yet again as it ever had. Why it was always him and never the other instructors he had no idea, but it always was. He stared at the eight pups that had moved up to his classes. Ranging from fourteen to sixteen, just a mass of hormones, enhanced even more by the mutagens. And just like all the cohorts before them, they seemed to focus all those hormones at him. It took forever to get them to remember the discipline that they had been taught in their base instruction.

He moved in front of them. “Hello, I am Vesemir your swordmaster from now until you head out on the path. It will be my job to make sure that you stay alive out there, and it looks like I have my work cut out for me. In position, I want to see your forms.” He gestured to the sword rack. “Go on.” They all hurried over and grabbed swords and moved back.

One was slower than the others. “What is it, pup?”

“Eskel, sir,” he said softly. 

“I’ll remember your name when you do something interesting enough to warrant me remembering it pup. Now why are you moving so slowly back into line?”

“These swords aren’t blunted.”

“No, they are not. You are still pups but not on the damn teat anymore, so be careful not to cut off you dick, or a fellow pup’s head. Now forms!” He barked, and they quickly began moving. He shook his head. “Fuck, Antov was going easy on you I see.”

“Easy?” One boy complained. “He whipped us constantly when we fucked up.”

“Clearly, the lesson didn’t take.” Vesemir sighed. “Right, apparently back to basics.” He picked up his steel sword. “Formations for fighting wargs and wolves which is fucking endless on the path.” He moved seamlessly through the practice drill, and sure he added a little extra flourish at the end before he faced them. And lord all of them smelled like arousal, dazed eyes on a few of them. He chuckled a bit. “Now I know that was fast, any of you paying attention enough to try to copy it?” One hand shot up in the air.

Geralt, that pup that had had extra work done to him, and Vesemir knew they were cooking up one of two more things for the boy, wanting to test whether he was really indestructible. Vesemir suggested against it, but he was never listened to in matters of these, he was merely a swordmaster after all. “Pup, go ahead, you get it right, you get a little extra in your dinner tonight.” He stepped back and Geralt moved forward. Vesemir watched as Geralt moved. It wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t bad and showed promise.

He grunted and gave a nod, and the pup’s cheeks flushed. “I’ll go a bit slower, copy it at full speed after.” Vesemir went through the drill just a little bit slower and then gestured. “Shoulders,” he barked and the pup adjusted in the movements. It was almost fluid. “Decent,” he praised and the pup bit back a whimper and Vesemir ignored the tent that grew in the pup’s breeches. “Now, let us get the rest of you up to where he is.” Vesemir broke down all the movements slowly and moved through the grouping adjust grips on swords, foot position, made all the tweaks that were needed.

All in all they actually weren’t a bad group. Shame that only half of them would would survive until the very end if they were lucky. “Tolerable,” he declared at the end of three hours, “If you met a lame wolf that was half starved, you might actually live.” Vesemir stared at all the huge eyes that they were giving him and just wished once, one of the boys would give that look to their signs instructor. Sure he was missing like half his face but still. “Tonight is your first dinner in the main hall, correct?” There were a bunch of nods. “I will see you there then. Pup,” he nodded to Geralt. “The cooks will see you get a bit extra. You didn’t wholly disappoint me.” He did not laugh when the pup swayed and a wet stain appeared on the front of his breeches. Wasn’t the first time, from over the years that had happened.

He left them to put away their weapons themselves, and went inside where a witcher who had been on path for a decade or so was laughing. “Yes?” Vesemir growled at him.

“That pup actually shot at you saying something nice.” There was a derisive snort. “Weak bunch.”

Just like the pups always reacted to him when they moved up the ranks, some of the witchers liked to forget their own past. Vesemir moved past like he was going to ignore the man and then spun, in a moment had him pinned against the wall. “And are you telling me you weren’t flogging your cock to thoughts of me when you were their age? I remember well enough how you reacted, pup, when I praised you. So how about you be a good boy, and be kinder to the pups.” There was a bit of a whimper and Vesemir snorted. “Yes, they are the only ones with swift cocks. Pup, go to your room and deal with that. When you come, remember to be humble and kind to the new pups.”

Vesemir walked away and tended to his other general business and chores of the day. At dinner that night he sat at the head table and watched the new crop of pups shuffle in and settle at their spot. There were a mix of lost and awe at being with those that had survived, and occasional furtive glances over to him. Vesemir gave them a polite not and watch several cheeks flush. He saw that they brought out the extra food for Geralt and he saw that Geralt shared it with everyone. Meant there was a mouthful at most for all them, but still that was interesting. “Hmm,” Vesemir said. The person next to him raised a brow. “Interesting crop this time,” Vesemir said watching the pups.

“That’s the one they have more plans for isn’t it?” 

“It is,” Vesemir agreed and glared a bit at the other end of the table. The ones who administered the mutagens ignored him as they always did.

“Well, what happens happens.”

Vesemir always hated when someone said that. He finished his meal, and ignored all the looks the pups shot at him. Most would get over the feeling in a couple months, they always did.

*  
It was hot and it was a day of teaching the pups endurance. They were all miserable and sweaty and two had passed out, were carted off to the infirmary. Vesemir took off his shirt because it was just sticking to his skin at this point and in his way. “Go on, take your shirts off,” he told them all and six chests were bared to the sun, the muscles slowly strengthening over the months of training, though still young pups and were scrawny in comparison to what they would be. He gestured, “Pup, against me.” He gestured for Eskel to step forward. “One fourth speed.” They sparred and the boy was sweating profusely and he almost lost his head because his eyes kept drifting to Vesemir’s chest. The pup yielded quickly. “Well that was disappointing. Focus, pup.”

Vesemir looked at them all and they were all staring at him. He just sighed, this was one of the cohorts that was holding onto the crush longer than others. “Pups, if you get this distracted by my chest, how the fuck will you cope when we fight naked?”

“Naked, sir?” Geralt’s voice rose and cracked. As a one all the pups were staring at his cock, and Vesemir just snorted.

“Yes, pup, naked. A monster can catch you unawares at any moment. I train you for every possible horrible situation. I will train you when you are sick, tired, overheated, almost frozen. And naked. When you only have your skin, are you only good at twirling the sword between your legs or can you fight for your life?”

“You are too vulnerable, you have to put something on, no one could fight naked comfortably sir,” another protested. “You’d be too aware of how weak you are.”

“So you choose to die?” Vesemir growled at him. “Listen to me well, pup, you will always fight your hardest until your last breath. You will have me screaming in your head to pick up your sword, use your fists, whatever is necessary, to make it home. Or when we meet in the afterlife I will kick your ass.”

“Sir, I just think it is a difficult thing to fathom?” Eskel was giving him an earnest look. “Perhaps a practical demonstration?” The six that were there all perked up, eager, curious. 

Like they were the first cohort to try that.

But honestly, they were too good, and Vesemir was tired of being in the sun, and wanted to be inside reading. He needed a few more of them to pass out. “Of course, I am your teacher and I will educate.” He went to the other side of the courtyard and grabbed a witcher. No matter how old when the swordmaster ordered you about, you listened. Vesemir moved back in front of the pups, and he and the witcher both stripped nude.

“Oh, Freya save me,” one of the boys muttered. The witcher rolled his eyes at how the arousal scent was now overwhelming the smell of sweat.

Vesemir and the witcher nodded to each other, and then lunged. They fought hard and fast, Vesemir showing the pups exactly how much he had been holding back in their training spars. The witcher was good, remembered well Vesemir’s lessons, and they struggled for the lead. At one point the witcher had him Vesemir’s back to his chest, sword not slitting Vesemir’s throat because Vesemir’s hands were stopping the blade. It was cutting his palms, and he was bleeding. The pups scent was rising, arousal at seeing their swordmaster bared like that to their gaze, fear for his life, and host of other things. Geralt started to step forward, ready to protect, to defend.

“Thought I’d give them a good view. Naked lesson always was the best,” the witcher said and Vesemir chuckled and gripped the sword and flipped the witcher over his shoulder. He sat on the man his ass against the man’s cock and mimed stabbing him in the heart.

“You are dead,” Vesemir said and the pups all cheered.

“I am very much alive,” the witcher said. His cock was thickening against Vesemir’s ass. “Shall I show you how alive I am, later?”

“If you like, pup,” Vesemir agreed and enjoyed the hunger in the man’s eyes. He’d be a decent companion for the night. He moved off and the man scurried away. Vesemir looked over and two pups had passed out from heat and arousal, Geralt’s breeches were wet again, and Eskel couldn’t stop from palming himself. Vesemir rolled his eyes a bit. “Swords away, go for a swim in the lake. You’ll have your first nude lesson in a few months.” Hopefully by then they’d be over it. 

*

Vesemir was outside the chamber, he had been told to leave, but fuck that. Eskel was beside him. Eskel had been the one to fetch him, banging on his door, about how they took Geralt. He wanted Vesemir to stop it, and Vesemir was fairly certain he had ended Eskel’s crush the second he said that he couldn’t. But they stood there together, waited.

When the door was open, Eskel made a wounded noise, a wolf sure it’s pack was dead.

Geralt looked almost dead, but Vesemir saw the barest rise in his chest. He growled at the ghouls. “Give him to me,” he snapped.

“He doesn’t need your coddling swordmaster. He will be fine,” they dismissed.

“I would suggest that you not dismiss me so easily. Pup, catch your friend,” Vesemir ordered. 

“Huh?” Eskel said, but Vesemir ignored that and moved forward a silver dagger at the man’s throat. 

“Do you think I won’t kill you?” Vesemir pressed the blade in, let a thin bit of blood fall. “Do you think a single witcher would rise to your cry for help?”

“This is -” 

“They are all mine, each and every witcher who isn’t one of you ghouls is not loyal to you, or to the path. But to me. The only reason I don’t use this, is because the world needs us. But if you touch that pup again, I will end it all do you understand me?” There was a nod and Vesemir stepped back. He took the slumped Geralt from Eskel, put the pup over his shoulder. “Come, pup, you two will bunk with me until Geralt is well again.”

Vesemir took them to his room. It was a decent size as befit his role though not as opulent as the rooms occupied by their mages and scribes. He looked at Eskel, “the quilt on the bed, toss it on the ground.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it, pup,” Vesemir ordered and Eskel did as he asked. Vesemir lay Geralt down gently and immediately he was sick, his body tried to release the toxins put in it from every way it could. 

“Oh,” Eskel wrapped his arms around himself.

“If you want to leave, I understand.”

“I can’t, it is Geralt,” Eskel replied. “I love him.”

“I know you do, pup,” Vesemir said. “Help me?” It was three days where they fed Geralt, massaged his throat to make the food and water go down, they cleaned up his body when they had to. Vesemir taught Eskel how to massage the limbs to keep circulation moving. When Geralt’s body reacted to that, he ignored it, even if a couple times Geralt’s body reached completion. It was cleaned up like all the other messes.

Finally the pup was coherent and in control enough that he could be moved onto Vesemir’s bed. He watched them sleep, the two pups, cuddle together. He brushed a hand over their hair as they slept. A few days later they were back in training, though Geralt had lost enough weight that he was going slower again.

The pups were mostly over the initial rush of their crushes, lessons didn’t smell like arousal and come as much. They steadily improved. Maybe this group would survive the last trials at a better rate than they usually did.

It was late and Vesemir was reading in his room. There was a knock on the door and he called for them to enter. “Yes, pups?”

“You didn’t come to dinner,” Eskel said. Geralt was holding a tray. “We brought you food.”

They were sweet pups.

“Thank you. You are welcome to keep me company,” he told them. They both flushed a bit, to spend time alone with Vesemir was a seldom offered pleasure. “How do your other lessons fare?” Eskel happily talked about his signs, and Geralt spoke of tracking. They were enthusiastic, but all the pups were at sixteen. They were looking at him though. It was a mix of that awe, and something more that he wasn’t used to from the pups. “Yes?”

“You sometimes invited witchers into your room,” Geralt said.

“I do.”

“You invited us into your room?” He bit his lip.

“Ahh,” Vesemir smiled at them. “No.”

“Why not?”

“You are still pups. Very good pups, but pups.” There was that arousal scent again and he thought he’d indulge them a bit. “A secret though. You two might be my favourite pups. Such good pups for me. Do you know how proud of you I am in your lessons? So proud at how strong and clever the two of you are.” He watched them shudder a bit, Eskel let out a moan. “Wonderful pups, whose sword work is beautiful. I love watching you two learn, and get better each lesson. Geralt how you swing back to front, none I have taught are as seamless as you,” Vesemir saw his breath catch at Vesemir using his name. “Eskel, you have incredible footwork.” They were palming themselves through their breeches. Vesemir leaned forward. “You two are my very best pups,” he told them. “Geralt, Eskel, I am very impressed by you.” And that was enough and both boys were coming. He let them catch their breaths and exchange an adorable kiss. “Go on with you. Let that keep you warm at night.”

They stood, both swayed, dreamy eyed and Vesemir returned to his book.

“When…when will we be old enough to be invited?” Geralt asked.

“A year or two on the path, pup,” Vesemir didn’t look up from his book. “Though by then when you’ve seen the world, I become far less interesting.”

“Impossible,” Eskel scoffed.

“We shall see, pup. Be gone now back to your dorms.”

Once they were gone, Vesemir stared into his fire and hoped perhaps that those two, would one day properly knock on his door.


End file.
